<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Does It Count As A Fanfic If You’re Making The Fangame lol by hajimes_speedy_shoes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28554672">Does It Count As A Fanfic If You’re Making The Fangame lol</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hajimes_speedy_shoes/pseuds/hajimes_speedy_shoes'>hajimes_speedy_shoes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Fangame - Fandom, Fanganronpa - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Burnt Out Gifted kid with adhd, M/M, Multi, all characters are mine, theyre gay for each other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:28:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,393</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28554672</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hajimes_speedy_shoes/pseuds/hajimes_speedy_shoes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>THIS IS FROM MY FANGAME WHICH IS IN PROGRESS RIGHT NOW<br/>YES TAKUMI X YŪ WILL BE CANON AND SO WILL NORI X KANA BC LGBTQ+ REPRESENTATION IS V SLIM IN DANGANRONPA</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Does It Count As A Fanfic If You’re Making The Fangame lol</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>in brackets (like this) is the chat<br/>in brackets [like this] are donation notifications<br/>AND ALSO NSFW WARNING</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yū’s POV<br/>
—————-<br/>
I watch the donations rolling in. And the weird requests for me to do things.<br/>
(eat glitter)<br/>
“Ok I mean like, will I die? Maybe, but that’s a risk i’m willing to take!”<br/>
I pick up a packet of glitter and just pour it into my mouth then spit it out. Plastic doesn’t taste good.<br/>
“Don’t try that at home kids, tasted like fucking plastic.”<br/>
(does this man not know that glitter is plastic?)<br/>
My friend shouts from behind me:<br/>
“Wait how do they actually make glitter?”<br/>
“No idea.”<br/>
“I’m looking this up” He said as he pulled out his phone.<br/>
“Takumi, why in the name of fuck do you need to know this?”<br/>
“BECAUSE I WANT TO.” He responded.<br/>
“Ok then “<br/>
(KISS UR BESTY 🙄🙄🙄🙄✋✋✋😩😩😩😩)<br/>
I looked at the request in disbelief.<br/>
“You’ll have to pay me a lot of m—”<br/>
[User has Donated $69]<br/>
“HOLY SHIT, I WAS JOKING—”<br/>
[User has Donated $69]<br/>
“Okay, okay, I’ll do it! Damn!”<br/>
I turn to look at my best friend, sitting on my bed.<br/>
“Uhh.” He grinned as he put his phone down to look at me.<br/>
I laughed, leaning in and hesitating.<br/>
“Just do it already, it’s a fucking dare.”<br/>
I looked at him, wondering if $138 was a good amount of money for me to kiss my friend. I soon decided it was and fulfilled the request.<br/>
I did it.<br/>
I fucking kissed my best friend.<br/>
I turned back to my monitor and couldn’t stop laughing.<br/>
“Ew, dude you still have glitter in your mouth?” Takumi said as he wiped his mouth.<br/>
“Yeah,” I chuckled. “So, uhh. Give me more dares.”<br/>
(KISS HIM AGAIN)<br/>
(DO IT AGAIN)<br/>
(PLS)<br/>
(KISS HIM)<br/>
I looked back at him<br/>
"Well, that was..." I sat next to Takumi. "Eventful."<br/>
He laughed and muttered, "Eventful? I don't know what your definition of eventful is, then."<br/>
A silence sat between us.<br/>
I have no clue what I should do! We're not exactly affectionate, we usually use insults as a form of love (in a friend way). Hell, his name in my contacts is literally 'dumbass'!</p>
<p>"Admit it, the kiss was good," I said to lighten up the mood.<br/>
"Good? It tasted like fucking glitter!"<br/>
"Not even, stop exaggerating. There was barely any in my mouth at that point!"<br/>
"Is there any in your mouth right now?"<br/>
"Nah, not anymore. Also, I thought the kiss was fine!"<br/>
"Yeah, 'cuz you were kissing me," Takumi said triumphantly.<br/>
"We only kissed for like 2 seconds, it doesn't matter."<br/>
"Yeah, but you liked it~"<br/>
"No!"<br/>
"Just say it. Just say you liked the kiss and you'll get another one~"<br/>
I know he's just teasing me, but....<br/>
"Fine, then! I liked the kiss!"<br/>
Takumi looked at me and blinked. "Well, I'm a man of my word." He leaned into me and our lips connected for a moment. </p>
<p>It was soft, and for a moment I smiled into it. He started to bite my lip, pulling it and kissing me rougher. My face heated up and he started to lick my lips. I put one arm around his neck, desperately pulling him closer to me, wanting more. He pulled away for a second and looked at me, then muttered, "Ooh, so you liked that kiss, hm?"<br/>
I nodded slightly, feeling his hands rub my thigh.<br/>
"What's the magic word~?"<br/>
"Please..."<br/>
"I can't hear you."<br/>
"Please! I want more!"</p>
<p>His lips smashed against mine, and he started to rub higher and higher on my thigh as he started become more aggressive with the kiss. He slipped his tongue into my mouth while rubbing my crotch. He earned more moans from me, obviously loving the noises and teasing me more. </p>
<p>The feeling of his tongue started to leave my mouth as he parted and started to bite my neck, leaving hickeys and put his hands up my shirt, feeling me up. His hands felt cold under my clothes, but in a good way. </p>
<p>"T-Takumi~" I whimpered out.<br/>
"That's right, say my name~"<br/>
"Stop t-teasing me!"<br/>
"Don't worry, I'll fuck you soon enough, you slut~"<br/>
The name felt good, only because it was coming from him. I felt myself get harder just from his words alone. He begun to leave bite marks and kisses all over my body, from my neck, to my chest, to my upper thighs. </p>
<p>Feeling him so close to me just turned me on more, and he could tell. Probably from the way my face was turning red and how I was quietly moaning his name.<br/>
"Can I?" He asked, pulling at the waistband of my boxers. I nodded, almost begging for more. Takumi slowly took it off, and he looked at my member. I turned away, mildly embarrassed because of the way he was staring. He noticed and put one hand on my already hard member, and the other one running through my hair as he made out with me more. I groaned into the kisses as Takumi started to stroke up and down.<br/>
"T-Takumi~!" I was moaning louder now. "Takumi, m-more~! More~!" </p>
<p>My legs were twitching as I felt my stomach get warmer and warmer. "I-I'm gonna cum~!"<br/>
Just as I was about to reach my climax, Takumi's hands stopped and started to roam around my body instead.<br/>
"I can't let you cum just yet, now can I~? Damn, it's so funny to watch you desperate for me."<br/>
I heard him unbuckle his belt and take his shirt off as quick as he could.<br/>
Takumi took off his pants, leaving him in just his underwear. He noticed me looking at him, and a smile formed on his lips.</p>
<p>He kissed me again, this time a bit more soft, and his hands slipped to my back, and soon going lower, and lower...<br/>
"Ah~!" I moaned out as he started to finger me from behind. I felt his boxers get even harder as I continued to moan. Takumi bit my ear and whispered "Its getting harder, trying to contain myself from fucking you senseless already... but I'm gonna rail you until you're shaking and can't breath, but only if my slut wants me to~"<br/>
I slightly nodded. "I want that, please~!"<br/>
"Beg some more for me..."<br/>
"Please! More, please! Fuck me!"<br/>
"Whatever you say~" Takumi turned my around and moaned as he slipped his dick into me, I winced in pain. He waited for me to get used to how it felt, and asked with a concerned "Are you okay?"<br/>
"Mhm... j-just move, please."<br/>
He started to move in and out of me, muttering my name as quiet as he could, but I could still hear. As soon as I started moaning along with him, Takumi took it as a sign to go faster.<br/>
"Takumi~"<br/>
Hearing me say his name just made him go faster. The sound of skin slapping filled the room, along with moaning and yelling.<br/>
I was about to cum, again, and Takumi pulled out, not letting me get the chance. It feels weird, the feeling when you're about to finish but then you don't...<br/>
"I like the faces you make when I edge you, so desperate and needy for me to let you cum~"<br/>
I only whimpered in response.<br/>
"You want me to let you cum? If you do, I'll rail you so hard that you can't see properly, but I'll let you cum~"<br/>
"P-please~!"<br/>
"If you say so~"<br/>
Takumi went at a fair pace at first, but begun to go faster and harder. It was almost painful, but the feeling quickly mixed with pleasure, and felt amazing.<br/>
I was a moaning mess. I was yelling Takumi's name, and every time I did, he went faster.<br/>
Takumi couldn't control himself, either. In between his heavy breathing and pants, he moaned out things into my ear, calling me derogatory names. I couldn't care less, because the names he put onto me still felt nice.<br/>
"Y-you're such a whore...!" He yelled out.<br/>
"Faster, f-faster~! I'm gonna cu-aha~!"<br/>
White liquid started to spill from my tip, and Takumi did the same. I let out one more moan as he came inside me, him pulling out. My body felt sore, especially my legs.<br/>
Instead of being his harsh self, Takumi instead held my close to him.<br/>
"I love you," he muttered in my ear.<br/>
"I love you too, Takumi," I said in response.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>honry shit ig</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>